Many office buildings have a large number of telephones in cubicles, offices, and in common areas. When a call comes in for an intended recipient that is not near the telephone, the telephone typically rings many times before stopping, possibly annoying other people in the vicinity of the telephone.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved call routing systems.